Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to use of a shared antenna for wireless wide area network (WWAN) cell search and/or measurements and Bluetooth (BT) communications.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In addition to communicating with a base station, a UE may also communicate with an access point (AP). Communication with a base station and an access point may use different radio access technologies (RATs). For example, communication between a UE and a base station may use a wireless wide area network (WWAN), while communication between a UE and an access point may use a wireless local area network (WLAN). One example WLAN communication protocol is Bluetooth communication.
While the UE may include multiple antennas and modems, including WWAN and WLAN modems, there may be times that at least portions of a single modem and antenna are used for both WWAN and WLAN communications. As an example, a UE may, at times, use a WLAN modem and antenna to facilitate both Bluetooth communications and certain types of WWAN communications. For example, the WLAN modem and antenna may be used for WWAN cell search and measurement operations while also being used for Bluetooth communications. In this scenario, coordination between the WWAN cell search and measurement operations and the Bluetooth communications may be useful in order to reduce potential interference.